


Desperate

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You miss date night and it makes Bucky a bit desperate...





	Desperate

I was in so much trouble. I said I would be home early, Bucky and I would go for an early dinner, we would have a carriage ride through Central Park and then, when we got home, I would show him the new lingerie I bought.

Well, those plans went to hell within the first hour of work. Everything that could go wrong? Did on a spectacular level.

I ended up leaving two and a half hours later then I meant to so Bucky re booked the table and said we could just walk around the park as the carriages would be gone.

Then, I couldn’t find a cab, then the subway was packed and I couldn’t get on my train. Then, my friend called me as I was about five blocks from home, sobbing down the phone that her POS boyfriend had broken up with her! What else could I do?

I called Bucky who, to his credit, didn’t give me a hard time and hightailed it over to hers to console her. Now, I was walking in at close to midnight and feeling worse than hell for ruining our night together.

“Bucky? I’m so so-“

My word were cut off when Bucky stalked towards me, fire in his eyes and pushed me back against the door, holding me captive with his body and lifting my arms up and over my head so I couldn’t touch him back.

“Yes, I fuckin’ missed you, No, I ain’t mad, Yes, I gotta fuck you now or I am gonna explode, sugar.”

“You found the lingerie, huh?” I sassed as he started kissing my neck and shoving his knee in between my thighs.

“Shut the fuck up, you left that shit out for me to find and you fuckin’ know it. C’mere, I want you on the bed, _now!”_

I squealed in glee when I was bodily lifted and slung over his right shoulder, “I did not! It was supposed to be a surprise and- ow!”

Bucky’s metal palm landed squarely on my ass, “Whatever, now, I been daydreaming about fucking you in that lingerie for hours and now, I’m too desperate to wait, so,” Bucky dropped me on my feet next to the bed,” “Take your panties, shirt and bra off and leave on that skirt and heels and then, come and sit on my face.”

On that hot as fuck note, Bucky lay on the bed and rested his hands across his stomach, still fully dressed. I stared for a minute then jumped to it when he coughed impatiently. “You want me to spank you and make you suck my cock instead, sugar? You keep me waitin’ and I’ll make sure you don’t cum for the next twenty four hours.”

Grumbling, I shed the clothing I had been instructed to and sashayed over to him, placing my legs carefully on either side of his shoulders.

I barely got comfortable before he had pulled me down to cover his whole face and he devoured my cunt like it was his very last meal. Within a minute I was shamelessly riding his face and I didn’t object when he grabbed my wrists and placed my hands on the bars of the headboard so I was once again denied touching him.

“You taste so good, sugar. Now, stay where the fuck you are and I’ll reward you.”

I moaned when his hands left my wrists and he moved them to cover my breasts and tweaked my nipples, rolling them this way and that before squeezing them.

“Bucky…of fuck, baby…”

“You’re soaking my face, sugar, nearly there…” Bucky’s words were muffled as he was eating me out and had my skirt covering him too. Bucky dropped his right hand and inserted his middle finger into my channel and I gasped, “Fuck! Oh shit, Bucky!” I moved faster against him and he removed his finger from my cunt and placed it in between my ass cheeks, rubbing it teasingly over my asshole and, just like that, I came, screaming as I pushed myself back and forth over his face, keeping as much friction going as possible.

Bucky didn’t let me do this for long though, I found myself being lifted and then dropped onto his lap where his erection was waiting for me. How Bucky had got that out I didn’t know but at this point I was too desperate to have him inside me to care.

“Ride me again, sugar. Give it to me as hard as you can!”

I sank down on him as quickly as I could bear, Bucky was always the most pleasant stretch and, as soon as I was comfortable, I rode him, rolling my hips against his and calling him every name I knew got him off.

Bucky sat up and again trapped my wrists, this time behind my back, and sucked a nipple into his mouth, thrusting his hips up into me and, on a groan, we both came before collapsing back onto the bed.

“I’m sorry I ruined Date Night, Bucky.”

“It’s okay, I think you made it up to me.” Bucky teased.

“Next time we plan ahead and I don’t make it? Maybe we should use the spreader bar…”


End file.
